When Saitama's not home
by Bobbymcbobface2001
Summary: When Saitama goes out for a special mission, the Saitama group wonders "what's it like to be Saitama?". So they all dawn his iconic hero costume. This is based on an episode of the original "Teen Titans" cartoon, where the Titans dress up like Robin while he is away


**This is based on an episode of the original "Teen Titans" cartoon. Season 4 episode 2 "the quest" where the titans dress up as Robin while he's away. I threw the OPM gang into a similar situation**

"dammit! King, you're too good at this" Saitama shouted. He had lost yet another game of street fighter to King. "bro. If you want to get better, you need to do something other than smash the buttons" "Christ, man. You tell me this every time" "then why don't you take my advice?"

King had a point. But Saitama wasn't going to acknowledge that. So he instead chose to sit there and mumble to himself. Fubuki just laughed. She had come over to hang out with Saitama, desperate to make him view her as more than just an acquaintance. Luckily, it was kind of fun watching Saitama and King play video games. What with how distraught Saitama becomes.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. "wonder who that could be?" He wondered. It had only been a few months since his home was destroyed, and he had to move in to the hero association apartments. Not that he minded, what with the free rent and utilities. But he sure does miss his privacy. In his old apartment, he lived in a ghost town. Rarely did he ever get a visitor. But here, he was always getting people knocking at his door. It could be that neighbor of his. Whatever his name is. Saitamas just happy that he takes care of Rover for him. He opened the door, and saw the friendly smile from Bang.

"oh, hey old man. What brings you around here?" Saitama asked. "The association has assigned be a mission that I'm afraid these old bones just can't handle alone. I wanted to know if you'd accompany me on this endeavor" Bang asked. Saitama really didn't want to He was kind of looking forward for a lazy day of playing video games with King. Plus, Genos was on his way back with some Udon. "eh, I don't know. I mean, I'm kinda busy today" Saitama explained whilst rubbing his head shyly, knowing damn well he didn't have a thing to do. "of course. I wouldn't expect you to help me with this without some form of payment" "What do you mean?" Bang held up box. "I brought along some premium beef. If you help me with this, it's all yours". Saitamas eyes lit up upon hearing that. So many amazing meals he could make with that. Such incredible hotpot! "you know. I guess I could make room in my schedule. Why not" Saitama replied, before changing into his hero uniform.

"King, Fubuki, I'm gonna be out for a while. You guys are welcome to stay until I get back, or you can go. Your choice" Saitama explained. "I'll stay here. I'm in the middle of this game" King replied. "I don't have anything else to do. I'll just stay here with King" Fubuki answered. Saitama responded with a thumbs up before heading out the door.

It didn't take long for Genos to show up. Barging in the door holding bags of groceries. "Master! I have brought the udon as you requested! I also finished the rest of your shopping while I was at it!" "you can take it easy, Genos. He's not here" Fubuki replied. "He is not?" "no. He went with Silverfang on some sort of special mission" she explained. "I can't believe Master would not take me with him. Does he think I can not handle myself in battle? Or is it a far more powerful enemy. One that only he can defeat. If that is the case, I can only hope-" "Genos! Calm down. He only left without you because you weren't here. So don't worry about it" Fubuki explained. "I see. In that case, I shall make sure Masters apartment is squeaky clean for his arrival from his long mission!" Genos exclaimed, rushing to the cabinet to grab cleaning supplies. Fubuki could only sigh. Genos was always trying to prove himself worthy of being Saitamas disciple. Even if he'd yet to teach Genos anything.

About an hour passed, before Fubuki really needed to use the bathroom. On her way out, passing Saitamas room, she saw a caped Silhouette run by. "When did Saitama get home?" she thought to herself. Knocking on the door, and then letting herself in, she was greeted by Genos in one of Saitamas costumes. "Genos? What are you doing?" She asked in utter confusion. "Well- I, uh..." Genos stuttered. "I just wanted to try it on. It might not be the best looking uniform, but it is surprisingly comfortable" Genos explained. Wondering how he could even tell it was comfortable, considering he was 90% metal, she asked the second question that was on her mind. "Genos, you can't just go through Saitamas things while he's gone. It's an invasion of privacy" "I know. You're right. I will put it back right away" Genos replied, opening up Saitamas closet. "holy shit! He has that many of those things?!" Fubuki exclaimed, seeing several of Saitamas trademark costume within the closet. "yes. After the alien attack on city-A left his suit damaged, I contacted the original tailor that made Masters suit. He was kind enough to make several more, despite being retired" Genos explained. Fubuki sighed, wondering why he needed to go into such detail. She walked over, examining each one. Confirming that they're all identical. But after a few, she stopped. "wow. This material sure is soft. Pretty stretchy, too" Fubuki remarked. "I told you. It's comfortable" Genos replied. Fubuki was now very curious.

King was sitting playing his video games, before hearing a knock at the door. Pausing his game, he got up to answer it. Opening the door, he saw Mumen Rider. "Hey there, King. Saitama around?" Mumen asked. "afraid not, bro. He's out with Silverfang at the moment. Come on in, I'm sure he'll be back soon" King explained. Mumen happily obliged. He sat down, making himself comfy. It wasn't long before he heard a thump from the other room. "what was that?" he asked. King didn't reply. He was too focused on his game. So Mumen got up to check it out himself. He opened the door to See Genos and Fubuki wearing Saitamas uniform. "uh. what are you guys doing?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "well, ugh. Would you believe me if I said the uniform is incredibly comfy?" Fubuki laughed nervously. Mumen raised an eyebrow.

It didn't take long for all three of them to be punching the air whilst wearing Saitamas costume. "I'm I great man who is a hero for fun" Genos repeated into the mirror for the umpteenth time. Meanwhile Mumen was throwing lots of karate punched in the air. And Fubuki was looking at how the suit showed off her body. Being a form fitting suit, it hugged every last inch of her body. Part of her felt embarrassed to be looking at herself like this, but she was already well past the line of embarrassment. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. They turned towards the door to see King looking at them, king engine thumping. "ugh... he-hey, King" Fubuki said weakly. "I can't believe you all would just barge into Saitamas room while he's gone, dress up in his uniform and pretend to be Saitama" He lectured. "well, uh..." the three of them responded. Feeling embarrassed that they'd done this. "well, whatever. You gonna pass me a suit or what?" King asked.

Tatsumaki had just beaten yet another Dragon level threat. She'd been flying around the whole city alphabet fighting monsters all day. She really just wanted to have a nice relaxing evening with her sister. "oh, yeah. Tonight's movie night. The one night a week we sit down together" she said to herself. It was been a couple months since she'd fought the baldy. And some of the things he said kind of got to her. Maybe she and Fubuki needed to bond a little. So after a lot of convincing, she got Fubuki to agree to a weekly movie night. Rushing to the Blizzard group HQ, she thought about the kinds of movies they could watch. She walked in and approached the nearest group member. "hey, dumbass. You know where my sister is?" she asked in a demanding tone. "y-yes ma'am. She's over at Caped baldys apartment, at the moment" the group member weakly said, afraid to set her off. "What?! The baldys place? Seriously?!" She shouted, face palming. Sure, it'd been a couple months. But the last person she wanted to see was that baldy. He'd somehow managed to withstand all of her attacks. Even if she was injured, and thus, not at full strength, that was still an incredible accomplishment. While confident she'd win now that she was still at full strength, there was still just enough doubt in her mind to make her afraid of challenging him to round 2. But whatever. Fubuki was not getting out of movie night that easily! She's been looking forward to it all day! And Tatsumaki will be damned if she lets that light bulb head stand in the way of her nice relaxing evening with her sister. So, she flew off toward the associations apartments. Upon arriving, however, she found that the door was locked. No big deal. She can just unlock it using her powers. Who's gonna stop her?

"monsters beware. There's a new hero in town" Mumen exclaimed, running in place while Genos used his thrusters to make his cape blow in the wind. "alright, Mumen. You've had your fun. Let me have some fun before Master Saitama gets home" Genos requested. Meanwhile Fubuki used her powers to make her cape flap, while she and King pretended to punch invisible enemies. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" a womans voice asked in annoyance. The four of them turned to see Tatsumaki standing in the doorway with a look of disgust ever present on her face. "we're just having some fun is all" Mumen replied. "it's weird. Seriously, why are you wearing the baldys costume?" Tatsumaki asked. "hey, don't knock it until you try it. Why don't you join us?" Fubuki replied. "I'd rather not dress up like that egghead" Tatsumaki sighed. "come on. Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be Saitama? The man beats monsters in a single punch on a daily basis" Mumen pushed. "yeah. You know you wanna try it" King teased. Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow.

Genos poured six bowls of Udon. Giving one to everyone, including one for Rover. "Thank you for the Udon, Saitama" Fubuki said. "no problem, Saitama" Genos replied. "Hey, Saitama, can you hand me a heattap?" King asked. "sure, Saitama" Mumen replied. Tatsumaki sat there looking at her bowl of udon. "you know Saitamas, I have to admit. The cape makes me feel... cool" she said, a tint of red on her face. Suddenly, Saitama approached from behind, causing all of them (except Tatsumaki) to stare dumbfounded. "what is it?" Tatsumaki asked. Looking behind her to see Saitama with a serious expression. Her heart skipped a beat. She broke into his house, ate his food, and wore his clothes. And with how effortlessly he held her off before, how much could he do when he's serious? She did the only thing she could think of. And that was back away. Saitamas serious expression disappeared however, upon seeing the udon. "oh sweet. You got the udon!" Saitama exclaimed, sitting down and beginning to eat. "you know, Saitamas. The cape makes me feel cool, too" He said with his mouthful. The rest of them stared. Meanwhile Tatsumaki was just happy their rematch didn't come sooner than she'd expected.


End file.
